The Line is Drawn
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: "I am drawing a line. There is a big line. There's a HUGE line." "So this line, is it invisible or do I have to give you a marker?" Kirk/OC! Rated for lemon and language! In the end, Meredith couldn't evade Jim Kirk.


The Line is Drawn

Meredith Dempsey walked into the elevator lift so she could go to her bed quarters for the night. Commander Spock just gave her leave so she could go to bed. The last few nights Meredith spent her time on her feet without sleep. Now she felt drunk. When someone was awake for over twenty-four hours, they might as well go to work drunk. Meredith couldn't even remember if she and Nyota ever had a conversation earlier that day, she was so tired. Just as she almost reached her destination, the elevator stopped and a ding woke her up.

The doors slid open and in walked Captain Jim Kirk wearing a jackal grin on his handsome face. His big blue eyes were as bright as stars and his blond hair was tangled like he ran his fingers through it most of the day. Instantly, Meredith started and locked eyes with Kirk, who was still smirking at her. The weariness she felt melted away replaced with irritation. Ever since she had that drunken one-night stand with him, he had been smirking at her and making remarks. She had to draw the line now.

"Good evening, Lieutenant Dempsey," he greeted her warmly, sliding up next to her as the elevator resumed its ascend. "How are you this evening?"

"Tired and annoyed," replied Meredith shortly, trying to step away from him. "What do you want anyway, sir?"

He looked a bit offended like she insulted him. "A few days ago it was Jim," he said, sounding mockingly offended, "now it's sir?"

"Sir," remarked Meredith, stressing the words, "this is not going to continue. You are the captain, and I am the lieutenant. This…whatever-it-is can't continue. I am drawing a line. There is a big line. There's a HUGE line."

Kirk looked a bit amused by her words. She sounded like a teenager trying to keep a boy away. Oh, that was what he liked about her. He always like feisty women. They really turned him on. He turned and gave her a sultry smile, his blue eyes sparkling.

"So this line," he said, looking in her eyes, "is it invisible, or do I have to give you a marker?"

One look was all it took. Meredith roughly pushed Jim against the wall and slammed her body into his strong one. As soon as her body came in contact with his, she pressed her lips to his and gripped his broad shoulders tightly, digging her fingers into his shirt roughly. Jim welcomed it enthusiastically, pulling her close enough that her breasts were flattened against his chest, and ran his hands over her shoulders and down her back. A strident gasp came from Meredith as she felt his lips trail down her neck.

That gave Jim the upperhand. He grabbed Meredith by the waist tightly, almost enough to bruise her, and spun her so she was against the elevator wall. Jim basically squished her up against the wall and pressed his lips back to hers roughly. As their lips moved, teeth gnashed and tongues darted out to explore the other. Meredith gasped again as she felt heat going through her veins. God, this was so wrong yet so right!

"Jim . . ." she gasped, trying to not sound as desperate as she felt. "We can't . . ."

"Why not?" asked Jim in that sultry tone, pulling back to look at her with those bright blue eyes.

"It's against the rules," she argued unconvincingly, doing nothing to push him back. "We could get fired. Correction: _I _could get fired and _you _could get demoted. Captain, let me go now. This is sexual harassement."

An uncharacteristic sound of disgust came from Jim's throat. "Bullshit," he growled irritably, pulling her only closer.

Before she could say another word, his lips were back on hers and he was dominating her. Meredith, a woman who refused to be dominated, actually didn't mind. She liked that Jim was dominating her. It felt right but she shouldn't allow him to do this to her. As Jim kissed and sucked at her neck, Meredith felt herself being lifted off the ground. Another gasp came from her and she wrapped her legs around Jim's waist. If she was saying no, it wasn't very convincing.

"Oh . . ." she gasped/moaned, arching into Jim's strong form. "Yes . . . Jim, take me to my room."

She felt him smile against her neck. "Yes, ma'am," he replied enthusiastically.

...

Since no one was on the floor, Jim carried Meredith to her room and used Captain authorization to override the security. Ever since the Enterprise had been fixed (again), the doors were tighter on security. Now the doors worked with voice recognition. The reason Jim had that happen was so female personnel couldn't get assaulted by the occasional asshole who had the nerve to feel the women up. The doors slid open and Jim resumed carrying Meredith inside.

As soon as they entered, Jim pressed a button and the doors slid shut.

"Computer," he ordered in brisk tone, "ward the doors until I give authorization to unlock them."

The doors chirped and that told the two they were locked in the room. Jim roughly pulled Meredith to him again and placed his mouth to hers. A low groan came from Meredith's throat and she wrapped her arms around Jim's waist. She didn't want him to stop. The pleasure she was feeling was too much for her. She felt that familiar warm wetness flood the crotch of her panties and she bucked against Jim. A silent plea to remove her uniform.

"Jim . . ." she gasped again, digging her fingers into his golden locks.

Jim pulled back a bit to look Meredith in the eyes. Her beautiful coffee colored eyes were dark with lust and longing and were tempting Jim. He knew that look anywhere. She wanted him to undress her nice and slow. The thought made blood flow to Jim's crotch, causing his pants to tighten uncomfortably.

"Really?" asked Jim softly, needing confirmation to do what she was requesting.

"Really," was her sultry reply, nodding slowly in confirmation.

Jim took a deep breath and approached her. The two kissed voraciously and Jim multi-tasked in unzipping Meredith's red uniform dress. The captain silently thanked God that the female uniforms were so easy to get off. If they weren't, he would have simply tore it off to get to his goal. As soon as the uniform pooled her feet, Meredith broke the kiss, reached down, and unzipped her boots. She kicked them off to the corner and connected her lips back to Jim's.

Meredith's hand slid up the back of Jim's shirt and sought the purchase of the zipper. With a flick of her wrist, the shirt was unzipped and Jim pushed the offending material off his upper torso. Then, Meredith unbuckled Jim's belt and began pushing pants down. Jim responded enthusiastically and shimmied out of his pants. Once the pants were out of the way, Jim kicked his shoes and socks off and continued his amorous actions.

Jim led Meredith to the bed, pushed her down onto the mattress, and covered her form with his. A moan escaped Meredith's lips as Jim's calloused hands caressed all over her body. She responded by arching her back off the mattress and letting a loud cry out. Meredith's hands ran over Jim's trim, hot body and she caressed his abdominals. A hiss of delight came from Jim and he could no longer hold back.

He unclipped her bra and disposed of her underpants, letting them land to an unknown corner of the room. Jim desperately pushed his boxers off and let their skin meet. He pressed his mouth back to hers and took his time in running his tongue over the warm cavern of her mouth. Meredith's hands tangled in Jim's locks and she let out a loud moan. She spread her legs to give Jim access to her secret area. Jim gave a moan of approval and he slid himself into her tight warmth.

Meredith let out a scream of pleasure and she grinded herself against him. Jim's manhood stretched her in ways that filled her with so much pleasure. He decided to thrust into her slowly but she didn't want that. She wanted fast and hard. Screw the slow love-making. She let out a growl of irritation and Jim stared at her in amusement.

"Give it to me rough, Kirk," she ordered impatiently. "I don't want slow. I don't want gentle. Just give it to me!"

Jim let out a breathless laugh and increased his pace. The speed made Meredith's body surge and move against the mattress. She let out cries, moans, and sobs as she wrapped her legs around Jim's waist. He slammed into her, not giving her a break, and growled in pleasure as he felt her walls tighten around his manhood.

"Meredith . . ." he hissed, feeling his release coming like a freight train.

"JIM!" she screamed bloody murder, arching. "Oh God! I'm gonna . . . !" Another scream of pleasure escaped her and she felt her orgasm give way.

The two lovers let out cries of bliss and release and they arched against each other. Jim shot his hot seed into her and Meredith milked it with enthusiasim. At the same time, Meredith released onto Jim's manhood and she let out a cry loud enough to crack the windows. Thank God the walls were soundproof or the whole deck would have heard them. Finally, Jim collapsed onto Meredith's body and resumed to catch his breath. Once they began breathing normally, they exchanged a hot, sloppy kiss and Jim pulled out of her.

The two got under the messy covers and fell asleep in each other's arms. Meredith smiled against Jim's bare chest and drifted off to sleep in his strong, loving arms. Despite saying that she wouldn't do it anymore, Meredith slept with Jim Kirk once again and she enjoyed every minute of it. They would handle the rest in the morning.

…

Spock got up early the next morning and went to the bridge of the ship. Everyone was there, except Jim and Meredith. That surprised Spock but he didn't show it. Where the hell were they? Spock knew that Meredith would probably oversleep but Jim was usually an early riser. Being the smart-as-hell Vulcan that he was, Spock decided to inquire the computer.

"Computer, locate James Kirk," he ordered sharply, sounding a bit annoyed.

"James Kirk is located in Meredith Dempsey's room," answered the computerized voice cheerfully.

In Meredith's room? That didn't seem right to Spock. Jim had his own quarters. Why would he be in Meredith's room?

"Computer, locate Meredith Dempsey," he ordered once more, awaiting the response.

"Meredith Dempsey is located in her room," the computer replied.

Spock let out an exasperated sigh and he rolled his eyes. That action was not missed by Nyota Uhura, Spock's lover. She got up from the communications area and walked over to Spock. Her brown eyes were full of curiosity.

"Spock, what's wrong?" she asked, giving him a suspicious frown.

"James Tiberius Kirk," sighed Spock, shaking his head.

"What about him?" asked Nyota, placing a hand on Spock's arm.

"He is currently having a, what humans call, sleepover in Meredith's room," he replied, low enough so only Nyota could hear. "It is highly illogical."

Uhura let out a snicker and had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud. "Captain Kirk loves the company of women, Spock," she remarked with a shrug. "I still can't believe Mer succumbed to his charms. You see, Meredith is pretty hardcore and, well, to be blunt, icy. She and Kirk are complete opposites. He's flirty; she can't flirt to save her life. He . . . gets around a lot; she's only had one or two sexual encounters. I'm betting my credits that it was Kirk she first engaged in sexual encounters."

"Betting is illogical, Lieutenant," said Spock coolly, squaring his shoulders. "However, I am going to see if Jim is doing something . . . unorthodox. I am his, shall we say, conscience."

Nyota let out another laugh. "Yeah, without you, Jim would have died a long time ago." She then fell silent because Jim did die once and it tore Spock up.

Not looking the least bit sad or guilty, Spock nodded to Nyota with a slight smile on his face and turned on his heel. It was time to wake the captain up, he decided.

…

"That was a mistake," was Meredith's first words upon waking. "Jim, there can't be a third time, okay?" Despite the words, she snuggled into Jim's arms and made no attempts to move.

Jim sighed in content and tightened his grip on her waist. "Meredith, you enjoyed it and you know it," he said teasingly, giving her the famous Kirk-Smirk.

Even though she was smiling, Meredith smacked Jim on the chest and shook her head. "If you say so, Captain," she teased him back. "I must say, you are very . . . talented in the fields of sexual intercourse."

Suddenly, a grimace crossed Jim's handsome features. "Mer, when you use big words like that, you sound like Spock," he said distastefully. "I'd rather _keep _my hard-on while I'm in bed with you."

Instead of taking offense, Meredith let out a loud laugh. "Sorry, Jim," she said between chuckles. "I didn't know it bothered you so much. You know," her voice lowered seductively, "for a hick, you're pretty intelligent in more ways that one."

Jim arched an eyebrow when he noticed the smirk on Mer's face. She was challenging him! Oh, she was so going to get it!

"Is that a challenge, Lieutenant?" he asked, rolling them so he was on top of her.

"We could make it one, Captain," she replied seductively, stroking his calve with her foot.

Jim lowered himself down so he was face to face her glistening womanhood. "Challenge accepted," he said with a large smirk on his face. "Get ready for a ride, Mer. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't even remember your name."

Meredith hummed in interest. "Engage, Captain," was her way of telling him to start.

Jim felt himself getting hard again. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun!

…

When Spock reached the door to Meredith's quarters, he discovered the door was warded per command. Since Spock was the second-in-command, he could override the lock sequence if he had to.

"Computer, override the lock sequence," ordered Spock, not in the mood right now. "By order of the second-in-command."

The door beeped and Spock knew that the computer had successfully broke through the wards.

"Override success," the computer informed. "Doors unlocked for Commander Spock."

Without a word, Spock pressed a button and the doors slid open. The lights were off and he couldn't really tell what was going on. As he walked into the room, he almost tripped over a yellow shirt—Kirk's—and could hear the sounds of . . . pleasure coming from the bed. Spock's left eyebrow twitched in irritation and he gave a soft order to the computer.

"Lights on twenty-five percent," he said quietly so Meredith and her bedmate wouldn't hear him.

Soon, the room was filled with dim light and Spock could see the two forms in the bed moving. They were under the covers. Spock could hear Jim talking to Meredith in a seductive tone that made the Vulcan roll his eyes.

"Just you and me, baby," Spock heard Jim say quietly. "You taste so good, baby. Keep coming in my mouth . . . That's it, good girl."

"Ooooh, Jim," Meredith whimpered with delight, visibly writhing under the covers. "Don't stop . . . Don't stop!"

Spock walked over to the bed and tapped on the closest person he could reach, who was presumably Kirk. He felt the body freeze and Spock resumed to pull the covers back. If it wasn't for the fact Spock was a controlled Vulcan, he would have blushed at the sight of the naked bodies, mostly the female's.

"Captain," the Vulcan said in a controlled voice, not fazed by the nudity, "you're needed on the Bridge."

Kirk closed his eyes as if praying this wasn't happening and looked over his shoulder. The captain smiled sheepishly and waved at Spock slowly.

"Heeey, Spock," said Jim sheepishly. "What's up?"

Meredith finally noticed that Spock was standing over the bed and she let out a scream. She tried to cover herself but the covers were currently resting on Jim's hips. Jim, of course, seemed to notice that she was trying to hide herself.

"Captain," reproved Spock, crossing his arms over his chest, "this is a place of business. I thought you took your job seriously."

"Spock," said Jim casually like he wasn't naked at all, "could you toss me my shirt there, buddy?" He pointed to the shirt that laid on the ground.

Spock stooped down a bit, grabbed the shirt with his thumb and forefinger, and tossed it to Jim, who passed it to Meredith. Meredith covered her chest and eyes so she wouldn't have to see Spock staring at them disapprovingly. The Vulcan shook his head irritably and continued to stare at the two. His left eyebrow was twitching—a dangerous sign indeed.

"Get dressed," he ordered coldly, turning away so he wasn't facing them. "Shower first, then dress . . . but not together."

"Seriously, Spock," snorted Jim, "I'm a grown man. I can sleep with whoever I want. Don't blame Meredith, though. It was my fault. I seduced her."

Meredith felt a bit of gratitude towards Jim because he defended her from the frightening Vulcan that was Spock. That was, until Jim opened his mouth next.

"You should have been here last night," said Jim, smiling teasingly. "She confessed her true feelings for me."

Spock didn't know much about human feelings but he knew he should step back a few paces so he wouldn't get caught in the fierce anger that Meredith could express.

"Shut up, James!" screamed Meredith, a bright flush suffusing her cheeks, slapping him. "I did nothing of the sort!"

Spock just shook his head again, turned on his heel, and exited, leaving the couple be.

…

A little later, Jim and Meredith, both showered and dressed, emerged on the bridge and went to their respective jobs. Meredith took her seat next to Nyota, who tried to bite back a smile, and Jim took his seat in the captain's chair. Everyone was silent because they knew that the captain slept with a communications officer. The only brave soul who could speak out was young Chekov.

"So, how vas your night, Keptin?" he asked in a small, hesitant voice.

Suddenly the bridge erupted into gales of laughter, except for Spock. As they laughed, Meredith and Jim's eyes met and Meredith could see the love he held for her. She knew that he loved her because actions spoke louder than words. So far, the actions shown were of love. Meredith wasn't expecting this, but she liked it. She loved Jim; plain and simple. There was no other way around it. Meredith was in love . . . with her commanding officer. Boy, the people at Starfleet would roll if they heard this.

As soon as the laughter subsided, Kirk began barking orders. "Mr. Sulu, take us out of here," he ordered briskly, eyeing the wide open reaches of space excitedly.

"Aye, sir," replied the Japanese man, and he pressed a button on his panel.

The ship went into warp speed and they were off going God-only-knows-where.

_**A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending! Hope I don't get in trouble for this! I do ship Kirk/Rand in the original series, but since Kirk doesn't have a love interest in the Reboot, I decided to make this. Don't worry, I'm going to make another Kirk/Rand one soon! Leave nice comments! **_


End file.
